Untouched
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: Edward and his brother, Emmett move to Forks right after Christmas break ends. Edward is immediately attracted to Bella, but a bad first impression leaves Bella unimpressed with Edward's unrelenting charm. Story ends on Valentines day!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

"I cannot begin to express how much I despise school," Rosalie Hale, one of my best friends groaned. I smiled weakly at her, rubbing my eyes.

"I know. Christmas break was _far _too short. I have barely slept in 2 weeks and they really expect me to pay attention? Pshh, I am sleeping in Civics today," I laughed. She chuckled along with me.

"Good luck with that. Last time I fell asleep in that class she gave me detention for 2 hours after school with Lance Bohagan. You know, the one who picks his nose and then 'discreetly' wipes it on the back of your shirt. I ended up puking when I took it off and tried to wash it," she said with a slight twitch in her eye. I tried to cover up my laughing with a cough, but Rose caught me and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt, Rosie," I pretended to whine. "Can you do me a favor and turn around, my nose is kinda stuffy and I need to unload some loose baggage."

"Eww, Bella!" she screamed. We both laughed and began walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Alice Whitlock, my other best friend shouted. She was sitting at a table with some of our other friends. Alice jumped out of her seat and ran over to us, jumping into Rose's arms, both of them giggling hysterically.

"What, no love for me?" I asked. She grinned from ear to ear then leaped onto my back.

"Of course, silly Bella!" she said and lightly pecked my cheek.

"OK, this reunion is a little bit too lovey-dovey," I said and threw her off my back onto the floor. She didn't seem to care though.

"Theres my little sister!" Jasper Hale shouted running over to us. Rose groaned and put out a stopping hand before he could hug her.

"Jasper, we are twins. That means we are the same age. So stop calling me your little sister!!" she shrieked. Some random people loitering in the cafeteria glanced over at us in confusion. I blushed, but no one else seemed to be phased by it.

"Yes and no, little sis. We may be twins, but I came first," he said with a defiant smirk on his face.

"Only by 8 minutes!! Ughh, you're hopeless!" Me and Alice rolled our eyes. This argument had gone on several times before. At first it was a comical sight to see, now it had lost its humor.

"So... how was Paris?" I asked. Alice's face glittered with excitement as she recalled the memories.

"Oh, it was incredible!! It's true what they say, how it's the fashion capitol of the world! And guess what?? Daddy surprised me and Lacie _(I decided to give her a little sister hehe) _with tickets to the Winter fashion show there!!!! It was so beautiful," she said with a sigh. "I wish I could go back."

"Lucky! I had to sit here with this party pooper all break," Rosalie said while pointing to me.

"Hey! We made cookies! That was fun!" I said. She cocked an eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"She refused to go shopping with me! And, I tried to set her up with this really great guy, and she ditched him. _Ditched him._ I swear I could kill her."

"Hey!" I retorted. "You know I don't do blind dates," I said innocently.

"You don't do dates, period," Jasper threw in. I glared at him.

"Well, I just haven't found the right guy yet." They all stared at me in amazement. "Well excuse me for not being little whores like you guys," I said. Oops. Shouldn't have said that one. I was preparing myself to run for my life when Alice gasped. Jasper turned to investigate and laughed boisterously, shaking his head.

Rose slowly turned and sighed, "Wow." The bell screeched loudly, signaling us to report to first period. They stood dumbfounded for a moment longer then seemed to come back to themselves.

"Did you see-" Rose began.

"They were-" Alice said, it not even connecting to what Rosalie had mumbled.

"What is y'all s problem?" I finally turned to see a mob of people moving towards their classes.

"Nothing. Come on guys, we're gonna be late for class," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. Me and Jasper began moving with the crowd, but Rose and Alice were still staring stupidly at the ceiling. Jasper finally slapped them after numerous attempts of calling their names. "Come on," he said through gritted teeth. This time, they followed.

I walked through Ms. Ford's door seconds before the late bell rang. "Cutting it close, don't you think Ms. Swan?" she asked, her wiry orange hair sticking up in different places, giving her the appearance of a crazy person. I nodded grudgingly and briskly walked to my seat. I threw my bag in the empty seat next to me and heard a loud "ow" instead of the thud it usually makes. I glanced over to find an extremely hansom guy sitting there, covered in my books and papers. "Ms. Swan!" my teacher screamed.

"I-I am so sorry. I didn't think anyone would be sitting there," I said trying to suppress the inevitable laughter boiling up inside me.

"Ms. Swan, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom. You will come to detention strait after school and serve 2 hours with me." I huffed in disagreement. I was about to protest when the new guys pale hand grasped my arm.

"Umm, Ms. Ford? I really do believe it was an accident. She didn't look where she was throwing... I saw it." I stared at him in astonishment.

"I don't need your help," I whispered fiercely.

"Very well, you shall both report to detention after school," she said, returning to the disgusting chalk board.

"What?" we shrieked in unison. She turned around again with an impatient look splashed across her wrinkly face.

"3 hours. Want to shoot for 4?" she asked.

I shook my head in defeat and sat down in the seat when I heard, "Yeah right, like you could hold us here for 4 hours." The class gasped at his stupidity, but I remained silent. All I could think was 'I am going to kill this asshole, beautiful or not.' Ms. Ford's eyes narrowed.

"I can do whatever I please, Mr. Cullen. It may not have been that way at your past school, but thats the way it is _here._ If I have to speak to you or Ms. Swan again, I will place you indetention for the rest of the school year. Take your seat, please," she said sweetly. He sighed loudly then plopped down next to me.

"What a bitch," he mumbled into my ear. I slowly turned my head and glared at him from the corner of my eye. "Hey, look at the bright side, at least you won't be alone in detention now," he said with a smug grin. I turned to face the front again, ignoring him. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are...?"

"Not talking to you," I spat. He breathed a laugh through his nose.

"Thats a weird name. You don't look like a 'Not'." I still avoided eye contact. He sighed loudly once again, blowing his enchanting scent on me. The fragrance gave me the urge to lean in and kiss his lush lips. 'Bella! Get a hold of yourself! He is not the one you are waiting for!' I thought angrily, scolding myself.

"Hey buddy!" I heard Edward whisper. I glanced over to see him leaning across the table to an obnoxious boy named Mike Newton.

"What?" he asked in a frustrated murmur.

"What is her name?" he asked, pointing a perfect index finger at me. Mike looked me up and down, trying to decide what I would want him to say. I shook my head, pleading with him not to give away my identity.

"Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella," he replied with a devilish smile. Edward returned the grin, only when he did it, I could swear I heard angels singing from up above. What the hell is wrong with me??? Now I sound like Alice when she talks about Jasper!!

"Gee, thanks Mike. Can't wait to return the favor later," I said dryly. I tried to focus my attention on Ms. Ford, but Edward's voice was so beautiful, I could hardly remember how to breathe. God! Why am I like this? Yeah, he is gorgeous, but he is a jerk!

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said, throwing my name around his tongue. "Beautiful. Well, no arguments there," he laughed. Oh God, please help me. "You're attracted to me," he stated. That did it. My heart slowed down to its normal pace and my mouth was no longer dry and scratchy.

"And where did you get that idea?" I asked angrily. Even though that crooked, smug smile remained glued to his lips, he shrunk down in his seat a little.

"No girl can resist me... or my brother for that matter, but still. You have that dazzled look." My face scrunched up in disgust.

"You are so full of it!" I said, a little louder than it was intended. I glanced up to find the whole class staring at me, Ms. Ford included.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan... see me after class." She turned around and resumed writing facts about our founding fathers. I glared over at Edward, to see him wearing that smug smirk once again.

'Lord, please help me not to kill him,' I prayed silently, gritting my teeth.

_~*~_

Ms. Ford droned on and on for the rest of the class period. When they bell finally blared across the school obnoxiously, I waited for the class to clear out before walking silently to my least favorite teachers unorganized desk, Edward trailing on my heels. She stared at us for a few long moments, picking her teeth loudly, deciding our fates for the rest of the year.

"Is there some kind of issue between the 2 of you?" she asked. I fought the urge to scream at the top of my lungs, 'No! Of course not Madame Teacher!!' I'm sure that would make matters so much better.

"Yes ma'am. I don't think I can sit next to him for the rest of the year. Can I please change seats?" Edward did a poor job of disguising his laughter next to me, and Ms. Ford did not miss that.

"Mr. Cullen... something funny?"

"No ma'am," he replied.

"Good. Now, I am going to think about your punishment for a while. If there is one thing I hate more than teenagers, it's disruptive teenagers. Ms. Swan, please explain to Mr. Cullen how to get to the detention room and the policies." The bell rung just as she finished and this pleased her. "I guess I have made you late for your next class... oops. I will not be writing you a note. See you at 3:05, dearies!" she said with fake enthusiasm. Edward and I collected our things quickly and ran out.

"Like I said... what a _bitch." _I shoved him aside, not looking back at him.

"Don't act like we're friends, asshole," I hissed. He didn't look astonished.

"Well I just thought that since we will be seeing a lot of each other in detention, it might be easier if we were friends. That and we have every class except for 2 together," he said with a bright crooked grin. Anger boiled inside me. Instead of wasting energy by screaming, I took a sharp breath in through my mouth, held it there, then let it out slowly. My body relaxed slightly.

"You stole my schedule, didn't you," I asked.

"I didn't steal it. That Mike kid did and then gave it to me," he said. He got a funny look on his face and said, "That kid kinda creeps me out, but he seemed willing to do whatever I asked." I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like you found your new sidekick." He laughed at that.

"No thank you," he said, looking a little frightened at the idea. "Anyways, I am the returner or your schedule, not the thief."

"My hero," I said without emotion. "Now will you please stop bugging me so I can get to my next class?" I begged. He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"You mean _our_ next class." I groaned. This was going to be a long ass day.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Like it says in the summary, I plan on ending this on Valentines day : ) That means chapters will come out often, something I hope you guys enjoy! Since I have a time limit on this story, I don't have time to to send this to my beta and get it edited, so this entire story will be unedited. I apologize in advance for any errors that I make! Well... ENJOY!! : )

**BELLA POV**

Finally, lunch!! The last class I had was not shared with Edward. The one after, gym, is not shared with him either and I had to bite my lip to keep from squealing with joy. I had, however, met his brother Emmett in that class, and he was adorable. He had over sized burley muscles and looked like he could squish you with one large hand. If it weren't for his precious dimples, I would have shaken right out of my panties-- something creepy Mike would have loved to witness.

Like my first period class, I had walked in to find a gorgeous boy sitting in the usually empty seat. I sat down quickly, trying not to look at the frightening person.

"Hellooooo," said a deep voice beside me. I turned my head slowly, as if it were a horror movie and I was trying to prolong the moment. He was smiling brightly at me, letting me have the full affect of his endearing dimples. I had to stop myself from melting in my seat.

"You m-must b-be Edward's br-brother," I whispered. He chuckled lightly, yet it rang through the class.

"How did you guess?" he asked with a smirk.

"I just got a feeling." The rest of the class we talked as if we had known each other for years. I told him of my bad experiences with his jerk sibling and of my friends. I almost got more detention because of 'excessive talking', but thankfully Emmett was better at charming the teacher than Edward.

When the bell blared across the school Emmett and I parted. He said he was going to meet a couple of friends and he would see me in gym after lunch.

I went to my locker and was not surprised to find Rosalie and Alice chatting animatedly in front of it.

"Hey guys," I said. They smiled at me and continued their conversation.

"Not one class with either of them! I mean, what are the chances of that?" Alice asked angrily. Rose shook her head sadly.

"I know. Jessica swore they were in our grade, but you know how twisted her facts can get in the midst of gossiping, especially when its as juicy as this," she said.

"Hah, I know thats right," she stated dryly, probably recalling a time when Jessica had jumbled up details about her own life.

I slammed my locker shut and they finally realized I was there. "Hey!" Alice said cheerfully. I glanced over at her and shook my head at her strange enthusiasm.

"Heyyy," I replied. "Nice to be recognized every once in a while." They smiled apologetically and began walking towards the sickly smells wafting from the cafeteria.

"So Bella, met any _new _people today?" Rosalie pried. I groaned loudly and picked up my pace. I very nearly escaped before two pairs of dainty hands pulled me back. "Tell us _everything_!" they squealed in unison.

"Well, assuming you are talking about the Cullen brothers, to put it in a nutshell-- one is a pain in the ass and the other is a giant teddy bear. Thats about all there is to it." They stood there looking at me, questions written across there intrigued faces. I shook my head in frustration and resumed walking. This time they hung back talking in low murmurs, but I didn't care.

I pushed the heavy doors of the cafeteria open and walked in. I went over to join Jasper who was currently sitting alone working on last minute homework. "Hey," I said as I sat in the vacant seat beside him. He mumbled hello and kept working on his problem. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Shortly after, Alice and Rose joined us.

"Hey guys," mumbled Jasper, still entranced in his work.

"You know Jazz, you should try doing your homework at _home _sometime. Maybe then you could actually enjoy lunch with us," said Rose. His eyes flicked up at her in agitation and he sighed loudly.

"Whatever," he said, tossing his things into his backpack. "I'm not going to finish this anyway." We giggled at him, causing him to send each of us death glares. I stifled another laugh and pulled out my apple and returned to my precious book. I felt someone sit down in the empty seat beside me followed by someone on the other side of that person. I glanced up to see Edward's crooked smile flashed my direction and his brothers apologetic one behind him. Anger boiled up inside me.

"Do I need to get a restraining order against you so you leave me the hell alone?" I asked. He shrugged and turned towards my best friends whose mouths were in the form of a perfect 'O'. I stared at them in disgust.

"Hello there. I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett," he said. They still showed no signs of life. I kicked Rosalie under the table, barely receiving a reaction from them.

"Rosalie!" I yelled. She sucked in a deep breath of air (probably due to her not breathing) and blinked about 100 times. I could hear Edward trying to cover up his fits of laughter beside me, but Emmett was not as polite.

"Dude, what is wrong with your friends??" he screamed through boisterous laughter.

"Uhh! Nothing is wrong with us!!" Alice wailed suddenly. The cafeteria went totally silent. Everyone was staring at us curiously, causing my face to burn from embarrassment. "Sorry," Alice squeaked and the table erupted into cackling. Everyone was still staring at us, but they went on with their conversations shortly after.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose," she said seductively. Emmett smiled a toothless smile, showing off his cute dimples. I could already see an attraction forming between the 2 of them.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, my lady." Rose giggled nervously.

"Alice," Alice stated dryly, unamused by the beautiful Cullen boys. Jasper smiled at her lack of enthusiasm. He had had a crush on her for a couple of years now, but was far too shy to ask her out. I think Edward saw it because he exchanged this weird look with him, making him turn the shade of a tomato.

"So Bella, you excited about detention today?" asked Edward. I glared at him while everyone around me gasped dramatically. "Oh, so you didn't tell them? Trying to keep our time together a secret?" he asked while waggling his eyebrows. I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"If looks could kill..." Emmett muttered. I sighed loudly and stood up abruptly, leaving the table, Edward on my heels.

I was headed to the one place no annoying guys could follow: the girls bathroom. It was only a few steps further and I quickened my pace. I was one step away when someone tackled me into the Janitors closet, locking us in there together. I shoved him off of me and turned on the light. "Edward, what are you doing???" I whispered furiously.

"Why do you despise me so much?" he asked.

"Because you are a stuck-up man whore who thinks you can do whatever the hell you want and get away with it!" I said. He stared at me for a while then a smile broke across his face. "What??" I yelled.

"I think you like me."

"See, thats why I despise you so much. You think you are irresistible, but in reality, you are as dumb as they come." I grabbed at the door, but he pulled it away. He threw me gently against the wall then placed both hands next to my face, trapping me wit his arms. He leaned down so he was close enough to kiss. My heart quickened as he breathed his sweet smell on me.

"You know what I think? I think you have been untouched by guys for your whole life because you are afraid of them."

"Hah! I am not afraid of guys," I stated defiantly. "I'm just not willing to settle for boys. I want a _man._" He was about to reply, but thankfully I was saved by the bell. I shoved past him with my nose in the air and opened the door coolly. I could feel peoples eyes on me and Edward as we strutted out of the closet looking rugged and untamed. "See you after gym, Eddie," I called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks and then began slowly walking in the opposite direction of me. I chuckled to myself and kept walking towards the gym.

_~*~_

**EDWARD POV**

"See you after gym, Eddie," she called. I stopped where I was debating on whether or not I should kill her. I decided that I didn't favor going to jail for murder, so I resumed walking towards Calculus.

Man, it was harder than I thought to 'woo' Bella. She was so _stubborn. _I don't know if I can deal with her until the Valentines Dance.

Before lunch, I had met up with Emmett to discuss our game. I told him the first girl I met was Bella Swan and she already hated me. Emmett had laughed at me, telling me that he had already met her and heard of our unfriendly encounters. The bet was set: 100 dollars if I could get Bella to fall in love with me by Valentines day. I had to show up to the dance with her on my arm all gooey eyed over me, and it was looking worse every second.

Dad's favorite hobby was to move from place to place, claiming that he wanted to spread kindness to everyone he could. Of course this meant dragging me and Emmett to school after school repeatedly.

A few years ago, we began to bet on how quickly we could make a girl fall in love with us. Every move, we would alternate between the one watching, and the one actually experiencing this torture, and now it was my turn.

I sighed as I walked through the door of my last class. 'I'm going to have to get a job because there is no way I am winning this bet,' I thought to myself.

_~*~_

**BELLA POV**

"Partners?" Emmett asked as we grabbed our ping-pong paddles.

I smiled gratefully at him and said, "I must warn you; I suck at ping-pong." He chuckled at me then walked over to the nearest table.

"As long as you don't hit me in the ass with the ball, I'm OK with that." I giggled loudly. Creepy Mike sprinted over to us with a goofy gin on his face and I instantly stopped laughing.

"Mind if me and Jess play you guys?" he asked excitedly. Emmett, obviously not knowing of my distaste of him, agreed.

_~*~_

"So, even though I accidentally hit you in the ass with the ball 7 times, your still friends with me right?" I asked. He pretended to glare at me, but his face broke into a large grin seconds later.

"Of course I'm still friends with you, but I think I'm may not be your partner for a while." I playfully hit him in the arm, barely phasing him. Me on the other hand, got a nice little bruise on my hand for it. Emmett's laugh thundered all around me. "Geeze Bella. You barely even tapped my arm and you get a bruise! What am I gonna do with you?" I shrugged and began walking towards the locker room.

After changing, I went out to the bleachers and sat next to Emmett. I glanced down at my watch to find that we still had 8 minutes till the bell.

"So Bella, you still hate my brother?" he asked.

I laughed and said, "Of course! I don't know how you live with him without ripping off his face."

"Yeah, it gets pretty hard sometimes, but he is the only friend I have because of all the moves we've made." He looked down at me with sad eyes, the brown in them singing to me.

"I'm sorry. It must be really terrible to move so much," I said. He shrugged and laughed through his nose.

"It ain't so bad I guess. I mean, theres new girls every move... hot girls I might add," he paused for laughter, reminding me of what actors in plays do, "and we never get attached to those girls, making it a lot easier on ourselves. Most guys would think we were livin' the dream." He looked down at his feet and fingered his sweaty gym shirt.

I leaned over and grabbed his hand, caressing the soft skin. I could swear I heard him mumble 'shit', but I guess someone behind me said it. "Bella, please don't. I'm only interested in being friends with you, nothing more." He yanked his hand out of my grasp and slid a couple of inches away from me. Angry tears stung my eyes. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see the wetness about to spill over. The bell rang and I quickly ran out of there, not looking back. Now time to face hell with my 2 least favorite people in the world.....

END CHAPTER

Oooo la la! Emmett and Edward now love interests?? Hehehee. I adore love triangles! I hop you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I love receiving feedback : ) Peace and love !

~Jennifer Faith


	3. AU IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

I know I said I was going to finish this by Valentines day, but I am involved in the school play and have practice like every day. So, I am extending this. I guess it will end when it ends : ( I know..... extremely sad! But I cant help it. SO SORRY! Much love!


	4. Chapter 3

_Wow. I haven't updated my stories in FOREVER. I'm sorry! Well I promise I am going to be updating more regularly... at least my favorite stories... like this one :) Anywho.. heres the next chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D_

**BELLA POV**

I walked into the class with only seconds to spare. Edward was there already cleaning the chalk board with a grim expression on his face. Ms. Ford was looking intently at her watch, counting the seconds till I was late.

"I'm here, Ms. Ford," I mumbled. She flicked her eyes up at me in annoyance. She flashed a fake smile at me, her yellow, crooked teeth making me gag involuntarily.

"Got here with one second left. What a pity," she said, clicking her tongue. "No matter; your here now." She looked over at Edward and sighed. "Alright, you may stop. Come and have a seat, please." He placed the rag on his desk and quietly sat down, glancing over at me briefly to grin, making me gag yet again.

"So, after giving this much thought, I have decided that the best form of punishment is something that will give me great delight," she said wistfully. I gulped loudly and Ms. Ford's smile widened. "I'm going to place you guys in detention until the Valentines dance in two months. You will help the janitor with cleaning before and after school. You will also help grade papers in here. And... my favorite part, and I'm sure your favorite too, Ms. Swan..." she paused dramatically, excitement gleaming in her eyes...."I am changing your schedules so you will have the same classes for the rest of the year." I about passed out right there. I glanced over at Edward's triumphant face and suppressed the urge to strangle him. Ms. Ford was bouncing so much that she looked as if she were about to pee herself.

"What??" I yelled, jumping out of my seat. "You can't do that!" She stopped bouncing, the smile fading from her face.

"Ms. Swan, I think you have somehow missed the fact that I can do whatever I want. I could suspend you guys instead... if thats what you wish-"

"No ma'am," Edward cut in, giving me a sharp look. "That won't be necessary." I sank down in my seat in defeat, bringing Ms. Ford's jubilant smile back into existence.

"Good. You can both start tomorrow. I expect you both back in this classroom at 6:45 tomorrow morning." She gathered her belongings and some tests from today and pranced out of the room.

"Nice going slick. You almost got us suspended!" Edward said angrily.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't opened your big mouth earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation," I spat. A smirk played across his lips as he stared at me.

"Well, I can't say I regret it seeing as how I get to spend every minute of every day with a beautiful girl because of it." I huffed in annoyance and picked up my things. I turned and stalked out of the classroom, Edward trailing on my heels. He caught up to me in a few long strides, but walked quietly beside me, his expression blank.

I walked through the double doors that lead outside to the parking lot. It was pouring, so I stopped to pull on my rain coat. Edward took the opportunity to pull his on as well. I stepped down on the first step and lost my footing, tumbling down the large, cement stairs. Just before slamming into the bottom, I felt a pair of strong arms scoop me up and place me safely on my feet. "That was a close one. You OK?" he yelled over the pounding rain.

"I'm fine," I said defiantly, resembling a stubborn child. I attempted to walk off to my rusty, old truck, but the pain prohibited me. I heard a deep chuckle behind me and then Edward was right beside me, his arm supporting my weight. I didn't try to fight him this time.

~*~

**EDWARD POV**

I refused to let Bella drive home. She fought me fiercely, but there was no way I was going to let her drive home in her condition. She had rolled pretty fast and hard; theres no telling how much damage that could have done.

"Alice, can you and Rose come back to the school and pick up my car and drive it home for me?" she asked in a snappy voice. I felt a smile form on my lips, luckily Bella didn't notice. "Because Edward wouldn't let me drive!" There was some mumbling and then Bella said, "Yeah, here he is." She handed the phone to me without making eye contact. I could almost feel the annoyance radiating off of her. I chuckled and took the phone from her.

"Edward, what the hell are you thinking? Why won't you let her drive?"

"She fell all the way down the front steps. She could barely walk, Alice. My dads a doctor. I'm going to take her to my house and make sure shes OK."

"Oh. Well Bella didn't tell me she fell. Sure sounds like her though," she giggled into the phone. I laughed with her, earning a weak hit from a fuming Bella.

"Hey! What was that for? You don't even know what I'm laughing at!" I said playfully. She glared at me.

"Yeah, well I can only guess Alice was making fun of my terrible coordination," she said gloomily.

"Alice, I think shes on to us. I better go before she overhears more gossip about her."

"Hey, make sure shes picking up my truck! I don't want old Bessy thinking I'm deserting her," Bella mumbled. Alice giggled once more and promised she would drop off Bella's 'baby'. We said our goodbyes and I handed Bella her phone back. "Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously. I had just pulled into a tiny dirt road leading up a steep mountain.

"My house," I answered simply. She gaped at the beautiful sights of the thick forest. The pouring rain was giving the forest a misty look, causing it to appear eerie and dangerous, but it was still beautiful. The grass was so green and plush you had the urge to burst out of the car and roll around in it. We turned onto a paved road, even smaller than the first.

"Wow," she breathed. "This is your house?" she asked in a surprised voice when my home came into view.

"Sure is. Like I said, my father is a doctor." I pulled my Volvo into the open garage and parked it. Bella began reaching for her door handle, but before she touched it I grabbed her hand and said, "Don't you dare." She pouted but sat back in her seat, allowing me to open her door for her. When I tried to help support her body, she huffed and walked ahead of me, but it was obvious she was in a lot of pain. Gosh she is stubborn!

"You don't need to baby me Edward," she called behind her.

"Whatever you say Bella," I replied. She stopped at the door and waited for me. "Problem?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes. Can you open the door? It's locked."

"Can I do what?" I prompted. She sighed and rolled her large, chocolate eyes.

"Can you _please _open the door?" she asked dramatically.

"Of course, my lady." I pulled out my and unlocked it, throwing open the door. Classical music came pouring out the door, the melodic sound relaxing me. "Dad?" I called.

"In my office," came the faraway voice of my father.

"Come on," I said to Bella, grabbing her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't protest. I didn't mind it too much either. Her soft hand seemed to fit right into mine, almost as if it was meant to be there.

~*~

**BELLA POV**

What is wrong with me? Why am I allowing a pompous jerk like Edward to hold my hand? Its almost as if I actually... _like _him holding it. But its only natural, right? His hand is so warm and gentle, its impossible _not _to enjoy it.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan. She had a little accident at the school and I think you need to check her out," he said. I ripped my hand out of his grasp.

"Edward, I told you I'm fine," I spat.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle," he said, holding his pale hand out to me. I shook his hand out of politeness. "So what kind of accident did you have?" he asked gently, looking me up and down to assess the damage, pausing at the dark bruise forming on my head.

"Sir, I really am fine. I just fell down some stairs, no harm done."

"Well lets just have a look to make sure," he replied. "Why don't you follow me into my examining room," he said as he walked through a door to the left. I followed him obediently, my feet dragging with reluctance. "Now, just have a seat up here," he said, pointing an examining table with white paper draped over the top.

After a few minutes of Dr. Cullen's probing of my injured body, he came to the conclusion that nothing was broken or sprained, I just had a few nasty bruises that would be a bit painful for the next couple of days. Dr. Cullen escorted me out of the examination room, leading me out to the living room where Emmet and Edward were currently playing Call of Duty 3.

"You break anything, Bells?" Emmet asked distractedly.

"No, but thank you for your concern," I answered sarcastically.

"You got it." Dr. Cullen quietly walked over to the television and removed the plug.

"You guys are being very rude to our guest, especially you, Emmet," he said crossly. Emmet smiled up at him innocently while Dr. Cullen glared back at him. "Bella, would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked politely.

"No thank-"

"She would love to!" Emmet cut in. I was about to protest when Emmet ran over to me and whispered, "And can you please invite your hot friend, Rosalie. You can also invite Jasper and Alice if you want. They are pretty cool." I sighed a very long sigh. I glanced up at Edward and he was looking at me funny, almost in an... admiring way. Must be my imagination.

"Yeah sure. And would it be OK if a couple of my friends join us? I had already made plans-"

"That would be perfectly fine. I'm sure my wife would love the opportunity to meet new people."

The sound of a door opening and a womans voiced calling, "Hello?", could be heard.

"We're in the living room, dear," Dr. Cullen answered. There was a clacking of heels below us and then light thumps coming up the large stairwell. A beautiful woman glided into the room with eyes only for her husband. She walked over and kissed him, completely ignoring the fact I was present.

"Oh!" she said a bit startled. "I didn't know we had a guest. I'm Mrs. Cullen, but you can call me Esme."

"Mom, this is Bella Swan. She had fallen down the stairs at school so I took her to see dad to make sure she was OK," he informed her. "We invited her to stay for dinner... and a few other people... if thats OK with you. "Her polite smile brightened.

"Of course its OK with me!" she squealed, reminding me a bit of Alice. "Our first guests! How exciting. Bella, would you like to help me make dinner?" she asked. She was so happy there was no way I could ever say no to her.

"Of course, but I have to call my friends and give them directions." She nodded and scurried off to the kitchen happily.

"I love your mom. She is so much fun," I laughed. Edward began laughing with me.

"Yes, she is certainly a fun person, but trust me, she is not always so pleasant... at least not to Emmet and I," he said, glancing over at his distracted brother. Emmet was staring off into space with a glazed look on his face. "Em?" Edward asked. He wasn't phased. Edward walked over to him and shoved him off the couch, finally breaking his trance.

"Huh? What?" he yelled. Edward and I burst into laughter, practically rolling on the floor. "Hey! Thats not funny! I was daydreaming about R-", he stopped abruptly, a surprised look on his face. "I-I mean I was daydreaming. Just... daydreaming. About... random things," he said, attempting to cover up his mistake.

"Yeah sure," I said in an unbelieving voice. "You were thinking about Rosalie... or should I say _Rose_." Edward and I returned to laughing fits while Emmet pouted in the corner.

"Bella? You coming to help?" Mrs. Cullen called.

"Oh, yes! I'll be there in a minute. The boys were distracting me," I replied. I walked outside and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hey Bells. We got your car. Alice is bringing it to your house now," she said.

"Good. Well the Cullen's invited me to dinner and said they would love to have you, Alice, and Jasper join us. Would you be up to it?" There was a long pause, I couldn't even hear breathing. "Rose?" I asked.

"Of course!" she squealed, breathing heavily, probably because she hadn't been breathing for the past minute. "I'll cal Alice and Jasper. Text me directions? OK, I'll see you later Bells!" she said, not even allowing me time to say goodbye before hanging up. This should be an interesting night.

_Not my best chapter. I'm a bit rusty since I haven't done this in a while. Please tell me what you think! I LOVE reviews :) They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh and you will also get recognition in the next chapter... if you even care about that haha. Well, REVIEW :D_

_~Jennifer Faith  
_


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hello my EXTREMELY patient readers! I know at the moment you have every right to hunt me down and do some serious physical harm, but I have a good reason :) ... scratch that. I have NO reason other than pure laziness. I am sincerely sorry! But I am going to blame my lack of enthusiasm and drive on the non-existence of a beta. So, instead of searching through thousands of random beta's, I was wondering if there are any readers out there who would be interested in becoming a beta for little ol' me? The only qualifications would be to send me angry emails if I drop the ball and stop updating my stories for a month or more and to be freaking awesome at catching my stupid mistakes! Oh, and be OK with possible "M-rated" stories? If you are interested, send me a private message and let me know :) I CAN'T wait to find a beta so that I can continue to write and not disappoint you guys with lousy writing!

~ 3 Jennifer Faith


End file.
